narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Uchiha
Kaito Uchiha was a Chunin. He fought with Sasuke Uchiha and became a Chunin after the Chunin exams were cancelled. He became a Jonin shortly later and soon found himself assigned to Team 5. He was the Sensei of Sasuke, Naruto, and Ino Yamanaka. Background In his years at the academy, he was an exceptional student and very strategic when it came to missions as a Genin. Kaito had a rough childhood. He lost his Mother and Father to the Uchiha massacre, but fortunately Kaito escaped before he could be killed. Outside of the village Itachi Uchiha found him crying and sobbing. Itachi had felt sorry for him and helped him up, but then he remembered his mission and tried to kill Kaito. Due to the massacre Kaito had awakened his Sharingan, and they fought head on. Itachi was too strong for him and almost knocked him out, luckily Sasuke Uchiha came charging at him and tried to kill Itachi, but he failed. Kaito ran away while they were fighting. A few years later Sasuke and Kaito met at the academy and became friends with each other. Soon it turned into a rivalry as they both wanted to be the best uchiha. They trained and fought constantly to be better than each other until the day of the Chunin exams where Kaito had defeated Sasuke and became a Chunin. As a Chunin he was helping the Hokage Tsunade. He later became a Jonin due to his exceptional work and determination. He was assigned to Team 5 and he was Sensei for Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Ino Yamanaka. Sasuke had started to hate Kaito but soon started to like him again because he was starting to like team work. They soon went on lots of missions together. Sasuke and Kaito both wanted revenge. They both abandoned the village and went to train under Orochimaru. To test their skill and power, after their training they killed the Sound Four including Kabuto. Orochimaru fled and they went after him. Along the way they encountered Itachi Uchiha once again, but this time he was in the legendary Shinbo Criminal Organization, The Akatsuki. They fought Itachi and defeated him together and soon set out to find Orochimaru and take revenge on Obito as he helped in the Massacre. Soon they found Orochimaru and defeated him not using that much chakra. They became best friends at that point. Later on they became ANBU Operatives. Personality Kaito is cool and usually stays aloof. He is calm. cold, indifferent, cruel, cynical, a bit sarcastic, and arrogant. He is very intelligent and usually shows his superiority by being arrogant. Kaito rarely talks he is very quiet. He depends on himself and hates to take orders from others. He hates everyone around him except Sasuke Uchiha, and wants revenge. Appearance Most people fall in this "word" only a one - namely black. Almost all Uchiha's have the same characteristics. Black hair, black eyes and a strange personality. The more fall on these small anomalies which break the Uchiha cliché. One is the shape of Kaito Uchiha, the most completely stands out in contrast to his clansmen from the crowd. There's the matter with his eyes. Well, every Uchiha, man or woman has this deep black eyes, in which not an emotion can be seen. All the more surprising is the eye color of Katio which resembles an azure. Thus he has two eyes colors in which to lose yourself. He himself this color does not interfere - because who wants to look like a clone army? In addition to his strange eyes include his hair, which are in the deep black, but then in the long white. With this appearance it now falls completely out of the Uchiha - out pattern. Although it some suspicious looks of its members are thrown, it still remains an Uchiha, regardless of its occurrence. And to underline his origins, he also wears as many other Uchiha's the famous clan symbol on his back, which adorns his long blue coat. In addition, it must be said that his clothes often appear loose and sporty. The colors surprisingly usually remain dark. Most of all he has the colors, what a surprise, black and dark blue. His physique impresses with the typical Ninja Musekln and an attached size - so it fits in appearance quite to the Uchiha phenomenon. Away from his work and other obligations carries the young Uchiha also body jewelry, which -like earring can be limited by a Pierching on the lower lip and a "tunnel". In addition, there is a chain around his neck, at the end hangs a reddish sapphire. This chain is the only Errinerung that he has to his parents - and that he heed as a lost treasure. Finally, a black tattoo on his left upper arm is distinguished from that of an ANBU is typical - but this only get very few people see. Abilities Katon ( "Fire Escape") The Chakranatur Katon symbolizes the fire element and is relatively easy to master and control. The fire hideout is represented mainly in the United Kingdom Hi no Kuni, where the resident Uchiha clan has specialized in those. The damage that aligns the fire hiding, based on burns and burns and is therefore a dangerous weapon. But you can also use the Katon element in everyday life, if you provide a higher Chakrakontrolle. In total you can watch the techniques of fire hiding as very destructive; just too many Jutsus end finally in a huge explosion, the area sanely many opponents can hurt. Katon ( "Fire Escape") is superior to the Fuuton ( "Wind hiding"), but is subject to due to the nature-based fact the Suiton ( "water hiding"). Raiton ( "flash hiding") The Chakranatur Raiton symbolizes the Flash element and is particularly common in Kaminari no Kuni, where even the Raikage were allowed to call the Flash Element her own. The Flash element is one of the most difficult to controlling elements, so beginners can use this element to start absolutely do nothing. The damage that wreaks the flash hiding based on paralysis and paralysis of the opponent's body. Depending on the strength of the flash technology can paralyze lower rank only a few seconds, high-level jutsu can but several minutes for who the opponent under control. Many users and victims Lightning element have reported only to Freq, the flash element is a real bundle of energy from Chakranatur. Raiton ( "flash hiding") has advantages over the Doton ( "Erdversteck"), but draws in the fight against the Fuuton ( "Wind hiding") the short straw. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Crystal Release Magnet Release Swift Release Scorch Release Part II Kaito Uchiha is an ANBU Black Ops Operative. He is sent on many missions to kill or defeat highly important figures. After he is done with the ANBU, he and Sasuke Uchiha become Akatsuki members, after the Akatsuki sees that they are highly skilled and would be a great add to the team. Trivia * Favorite Food: Omusubi Tomato * Favorite Colors: Black, Blue, and White * Favorite Jutsu: Phoenix Fire Style Jutsu * Kaito was not always such an 'evil" character * Kaito joined the Akatsuki so he can defeat Obito/Tobi for his revenge * Kaito defeated most of the members after betraying the Akatsuki * Sasuke Uchiha and Kaito Uchiha are best friends Category:DRAFT